


waiting for you

by honeyfloweranon



Category: UNINE (Band), Youth With You, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cliche, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, i miss qcyn1, idk what prompted this tbh, mild jealousy, self indulgent, yaochi prettiest boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfloweranon/pseuds/honeyfloweranon
Summary: prompt: trainee is really moody, so the other trainees invite his childhood best friend who the subject trainee might have admitted to liking in a truth of dare a couple weeks ago (+scenes with the other characters to be added)yaochi/original character, everyone else just knows he's whipped for her lolol
Relationships: yao chi/original character, yaochi/original character





	1. Chapter 1

'do you think he's okay?' changxi said to junjie worriedly, leaning against the mirror. it was a rhetorical question, they both knew. junjie scratched his head.

'i've seen him down, everyone has their bad days, but it's been a week, and it's yaochi. i've never seen mister happy college boy literal epitome of the sun sad this long.'

'i'm actually concerned. he's not opening up enough for us to help, and he doesn't seem to be getting better soon. maybe we should talk to the director jiejies and see if we can find some help?' junjie lit up at this.

'wait, xixi, oh my god, i'm a genius. do you remember that girl he admitted to liking a couple weeks ago at the truth or dare? his best friend since childhood, or something. maybe she'd help. i'm so smart, xixi, tell me i'm smart.' changxi's smile dropped and he turned around and started walking away before doubling back, amused.

'sure, fine, you're smart, you do have a point here. let's go find a director jiejie.'

!! two days later !!

text:

changxixixi: are you almost here?

changxixixi: did i get the time right

hrxreina: yeah, several minutes out i think

hrxreina: you guys gonna come get me?

changxixixi: fjj's training so idk if he can come :/

changxixixi: we didn't want too many people to know about you until you come cus you know

changxixixi: none of us have seen a girl in months who knows how they'll react

hrxreina: what about you

hrxreina: i mean i know all of you but you're the only one i've actually talked to so

changxixixi: and me yeah of course

changxixixi: fjj's probably gonna find some way to come out tbh don't worry

changxixixi: thanks for coming tho we're worried

changxixixi: and in such short notice too

hrxreina: really it's nothing dude i'm worried too from what you've said

hrxreina: it was just a surprise getting a call from the show is all i never thought this would happen lmaoo

hrxreina: i hope he's good 

hrxreina: i'm here wya

changxi slipped out of the door, looking around and immediately spotted the black private car, the door opening. jogging to it quickly, he held the door open gentlemanly and reached out to take the suitcase from the driver. the girl stepped out, face lighting up at changxi.

'he changxi gege! hi! i'm huang ruixin, as you probably know, you can call me reina.' she introduced herself with a smile. 'wow you're even more handsome in real life. sorry i promise i won't freak out when i see the others.' changxi laughed lightly, replying with his own polite 'hi, you know who i am, you can call me xixi, yeah i'm the best visual here, thank you, thanks for coming'. he studied the girl- big yellow sweater, straight jeans. large eyes, long ish hair, no makeup. he reached for her suitcase, leading her to the building. when they entered the doors and started up the stairs, a voice called out.

'hey!' junjie was walking towards them, vitamin water in hand. 'hi, ruixin is it? i'm junjie, sorry i'm late,' he reached out a hand. reina shook it with a laugh and reintroduced herself.

'well, xinxin- can i call you that? xinxin, let's get you settled down and everything. here, let me get your bag.'

after she was settled down and slightly familiarised to the place, changxi brought her to yaochi's room and knocked on his door. his roommates were in on the plan and had conveniently hijacked the cameras and left the room, leaving him as much privacy as possible.

'yaochi!' he yelled.

'what!' he called back from inside the room.

'do you wanna play wolf kill?'

'... sorry, i'm not really feeling it.' changxi exchanged a glance with reina, who nodded.

'i hope you can help him,' he whispered to reina.

'i'll try my best,' she muttered back.

changxi raised his voice again.

'yaochi! i brought something for you!'

'can you leave it at the door? i'll go get it later, i'm not in the mood for walking! thanks though!'

changxi let reina in, closing the door securely after her. she stood there uncertainly for a few moments, wondering what to do before walking forwards to find a curled up lump in the bed.

'yaochi,' she said gently. 'hey.'


	2. Chapter 2

'yaochi,' she said gently. 'hey.'three seconds of silence later yaochi peeked out from under the covers, and immediately shrunk back in upon seeing her.

'ruixin! what. rey? oh my god. please don't take this the wrong way, i've missed you so much and i don't even know why or how you're here, but damnit i look so bad right now.'

'chi ge, it's okay, the cameras are off.' she sat on the edge of his bed, pulling off her sweater and reaching out a hand to muss his hair. 'how are you? changxi's worried.'

'changxi?' yaochi stretched out in the bed, relaxing at her touch. 'oh, is that why you're here? did you talk to him?' reina nodded.

'yeah. he said you haven't been yourself lately, my favourite mister happy sunshine boy, and that they knew of me because of some truth or dare you did?' yaochi groaned.

'they told you about that?'

'not really, they just said you mentioned me. why, i don't know, but hey, you're changing the subject. what's wrong? you know you can vent to me.' yaochi's nose twitched, and suddenly he was burrowing into the covers again, and when reina pulled him out water was pooling in his eyes.

'oh, baby boy,' she murmured, catching his tears with the pads of her thumbs. yaochi rested his head on reina's shoulders, body racking with sobs from the past weeks being let out. reina put her chin on top of his head, hugging him as tight as she could. yaochi's arm came to rest around her waist, hiding his face from her view, conscious that her shirt was getting wet with his tears. she muttered reassurances into his ear, hand rubbing gently on his back. he stayed in her embrace even when his tears finally stopped and his body was just shaking with dry sobs.

'thank you,' he said, voice hoarse. she hummed in response, reaching to play with his fingers. he let her, hoping the flush in his neck would go away sooner than later. crossing her legs and settling comfortably in his bed, she removed his head from the crook of her neck, studying his face.

'you need to sleep more,' she decided, thumbing under his eyes. he pouted.

'i'm just,' he started, cut off by a hiccup. 'i don't know how to feel. it's just that the stress sometimes catches up to me, that this could be the changing point of my life, that i have to show my absolute best on every stage, that i can't disappoint anyone.' he hiccuped. reina stayed silent, threading her fingers through his. a stream of words tumbled out of his mouth, accompanied with the occasional hitch in his voice.

‘i mean, i like being happy and making other people happy, but now it’s like i have to be happy all the time or something’s wrong. it sometimes just gets... tiring, i guess, having to be so happy all the time, even when i like doing that, because i can’t be anything other than that anymore.’ he rested his head back on reina's shoulders, arranging their positions so he was hugging her from the back now. reina covered his hand with both of hers, squeezing gently. she half turned around in his embrace, reaching up a hand to poke at his face. a small dimple appeared.

'it's okay to feel like this, ge. you're not obligated to be happy for the sake of others no matter how much you feel like you are. give yourself a break and some time to figure it out, no matter how long it takes you know i’ll always be waiting for you.’

'i missed you so much,' yaochi couldn't help blurting out. he flushed and buried his face into reina's neck again, her body vibrating with a laugh.

'i missed you, too,' she returned. ‘i’m staying for some time. bring me around, will you? go get more fresh air in the process. now go put on a jacket, let’s go walk around. i’m not letting you stay holed up here the whole day except for training.’ she extracted herself from his arms, and he grabbed the closest piece of clothing he could reach- reina's discarded sweater.

‘what,’ he said, disoriented, looking at the yellow fabric.

‘oh, that’s mine.’ reina grinned at his expression. ‘put it on, it’d fit you.’ he put it on. it fit him. slowly she coaxed him out of his bed, with some whining and protesting on his part. while she was waiting for him to freshen up in the bathroom, a notification from her phone caught her eye.

changxixixi: how is he

changxixixi: did you help

changxixixi: do you need anything

smiling, she quickly typed out a reply.

hrxreina: he'll be fine

hrxreina: hopefully

hrxreina: we're okay thanks tho

when yaochi came out of the bathroom her phone was pocketed away, and she tugged on the sleeve of yaochi's (her) sweater to lead him out the room, down the stairs and outside. heading to the convenience store, they passed wenhan, chunyang and wenxuan walking back. while yaochi paused to exchange a few words, reina immediately turned on muted fangirl mode, clinging onto yaochi's arm shyly but gaze flicking excitedly between the three of them and smile threatening to burst. yaochi looked down at her, fond smile appearing. wenhan grinned, amused.

‘so, who’s this pretty lady who’s succeeded in making our yaochi smile?’ he reached out to shake her hand. her grin stretched from ear to ear.

‘um,’ yaochi glanced at her. ‘this is my best friend, ruixin. rey, wenhan and chunyang and wenxuan but you probably already knew that.’ chunyang and wenxuan half bowed in a respectful greeting.

'hi! you can call me reina, oh my god, hi,' reina chirped. wenhan being the most easygoing, struck up a conversation with her, which wasn't hard seeing as how happy reina was to talk to him. yaochi reached out for her hand, curling his fingers around her wrist. chunyang smirked, lowering his voice.

‘ge, so is this-‘

‘yeah,’ yaochi cut off him hurriedly with a glare.

‘oh, so that’s why your sweater looked familiar,’ wenxuan added knowingly with a raise of his eyebrows. ‘i did swear i saw her wearing it earlier.’

'guys,' yaochi grumbled, his hold on reina tightening. reina looked back from her conversation with wenhan.

‘what’s this about? why do you guys look like you have gossip,’ she asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. wenxuan patted her shoulder.

'it'll make sense later, meimei,' he winked at her. yaochi raised his eyebrows and reina stared.

'don't take me wrong, you're still hot, but you guys were more attractive when your sarcasm weren't directed at me,' reina complained. 'i really wanna know what's going on. is this related to the truth or dare changxi mentioned? i feel like it's related.' chunyang let out a duck laugh. wenhan cut in.

'i mean we could tell you,' he glanced at yaochi. 'but-'

'don't even consider it,' yaochi glared. reina attached herself back to his arm. chunyang grinned at her.

'i feel like you should be smart enough to figure it out sooner or later.'

'well!' wenhan beamed. 'we'll be going, then, we don't want to hinder whatever you guys are doing now. i hope you do feel better soon, didi, come talk to me whenever!'

reina kept bugging yaochi about it all the way to the convenience store, where she was distracted by the food. she flitted around the aisles, making little comments about everything she saw and picking up things she thought yaochi would like while he followed her around, smiling. they returned to the dorms with whole armfuls of snacks, reina smiling satisfactorily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, again, thanks for getting to the end of this chapter! i'm not the best with words yet and i do have a tendency to overwrite tiny things, please bear with me or give me advice. more trainees will be incorporated into the story later i promise, leave me comments for suggestions or requests, and i'll see if i can do anything about it and i hope this was decent !! comments/kudos/anything greatly appreciated :) (also guys pls tell me how to tag, what tags do i use, help pls)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly self indulgent so i wanted to put this here first. as you can see my chapters aren't really chronological or anything it doesn't follow any timeline or plot i just write whatever i can think of pls forgive me

reina soon became well known within the trainees after news of her spread within hours, and was a familiar presence in whatever room yaochi is in, usually talking and laughing with the trainees or watching yaochi train, encouraging him from time to time. if she wasn’t with yaochi, the next place she would be was wherever changxi was at. the two of them had become quick friends since he was the one who got her to come to the show after all, and he was pretty nice to get along with. she was also seen sometimes with mingming, half the time with mingming running, doubled down with laughter, and dragging her, also laughing, with him after pranking someone with said someone yelling at them in the background. the boy had opened up to her surprisingly fast after the first couple days of being quiet and courteous, and they had become fast friends.

text:

sunshinechi: so

sunshinechi: you’ve been spending a lot of time with the yuehua boys

sunshinechi: like a whole lot

sunshinechi: what’s that about

hrxreina: i spend more time with you xx

hrxreina: but chunyang is adorable man

hrxreina: look at him

hrxreina: his eyes disappear when he smiles

hrxreina: and wenxuan is a sexy sexy man

hrxreina: have you even SEEN him yaochi

hrxreina: im not even kidding

hrxreina: and who wouldn’t WANT to be friends with THE LITERAL li wenhan

hrxreina: the entire cpop fanbase would KILL to be friends with wenhan omfg

sunshinechi: …

sunshinechi: well

sunshinechi: you’re not wrong

hrxreina: aw are you jealous

sunshinechi: no!!!

sunshinechi: ofc not

sunshinechi: how why what haha no

hrxreina: don’t be

hrxreina: you have a special place in my heart

hrxreina: you’ve been my best friend for like 18 years that’s gotta mean something

sunshinechi: aw look at u being all sweet

sunshinechi: ily2

sunshinechi: right i’m gonna go sing bye <3

hrxreina: wya i’ll come over to prove i spend more time with you than the yh3

sunshinechi: room 9

sunshinechi: you don’t have to tho

sunshinechi: you won’t stay for long so spend your time doing whatever you wanna do around here

sunshinechi: just so you know that

the back door opened and reina slipped in, locating yaochi easily and sitting down next to him, crossing her legs. she glanced down at her phone then up at yaochi, pouting. yaochi sucked in a breath.

‘oh, no, don’t pout, anything but the pouting, oh my god, i would do everything for you,’ he complained exaggeratedly, waving his arms about. her face broke into a wide grin.

’shut up! but also just so you know, ‘whatever i wanna do around here’ means ‘spending time with you’ most the time, so no i’m not fangirling too much about the yuehua trio to spend time with you.’ she smiled merrily at him, pulling her knees to her chest and finding a comfortable position to sit in, tapping on her phone. three seconds later yaochi’s phone lit up with a notification.

hrxreina: so are you gonna practice or are you gonna keep looking at me

yaochi cleared his throat, turning away exasperatedly, and olivia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm new to this so please bear with me, i know my wording isn't the best. every comment or kudos is greatly appreciated :) please someone write me some better fics based on mine


End file.
